


Amphibians? No ma’am.

by thereisnocowboyemoji



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nonsense, but ya boi needs some husbands, literally just, love the angst and pining, tbh this is prob so dumb, theyre married folks, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnocowboyemoji/pseuds/thereisnocowboyemoji
Summary: “Din. Light of my life. Get that thing out of my face or I swear to the gods I will divorce you and marry Paz.”
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Corin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 138





	Amphibians? No ma’am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I have a friend who is TERRIFIED of frogs. 
> 
> I don’t understand it but to each their own. 
> 
> (Also listen. I love Corin with my whole ass, entire heart but writing this felt ILLEGAL I am so sorry if I did him any wrong. I am still waiting on the feds to kick down my door.) 
> 
> ((Also also, this is not beta read by anybody, and it is currently ass o clock in the morning so I apologize for any mistakes and misspellings and bad grammar. They are all my own. but i hope you enjoy!!!))

“Din. Light of my life. Get that thing out of my face or I swear to the gods I will divorce you and marry Paz.” 

“Corin, c’mon,” Din laughed, the sound almost metallic through his modulator as he held the frog in his hands. It wasn’t a big frog, really, but it took up a good portion of Din’s palm and he moved it a little closer to his husband’s face, smiling under his helmet. “It’s just a tiny frog. Practically harmless.” 

“I don’t care how big or small it is, those things are disgusting.” Corin couldn’t take his eyes off the creature, sure that if he did the thing would attack, striking him down where he stood. And who would avenge his death? His husband, who found this whole situation amusing? Corin hardly thinks so. The Child is even less of a help, staring at the frog with the same look in its eye as when he sees a big bowl of stew or a particularly big piece of seared meat.

Corin backed away the more Din tried to bring the thing closer to his face. Body stiff with muscles ready to run (or fight), he couldn’t help it that his heart melted as Din kept laughing, even if it was at his own expense. Din has such a nice laugh, and while he’s allowed himself to laugh more and more in their time together, Corin can’t ever forget the days when Din didn’t laugh at all, back when they had first met. 

How far they’ve come, since all those years ago. 

“Dear heart, it’s not going to hurt you. Just try to hold it?” 

Corin shook his head, emphatically. 

“Looking at that thing makes me feel physically ill, Din Djarin.” 

The Mandalorian laughed, conceding the fact that his husband, under no circumstances, was going to hold this poor, helpless frog. He pulled his hand a little closer to his own chest, chuckling when Corin let out a visible sigh of relief at the distance between him and the beast. “He’s kind of cute. Maybe we should keep him.” 

Corin stared at him, disgust on his face. 

Din turned his hand slightly so the frog could be facing his husband. “We could name him C-“

Chaos reigned, in the following moments. 

Before Din could finish his sentence, the frog took it upon himself to vacate the premises of Din’s hand, choosing instead to leap all the way to Corin’s chest. The man let out an ungodly screech, stumbling backwards to the point of near falling over. The child clapped, cooing and laughing at his father’s peril. Din was laughing so hard he was bent over, hands braced against his knees and holy shit, Corin had not stopped yelling to take in a single intake of breath yet. Wow. He really had a set of lungs on him. 

“Din, you absolute traitor!” Corin screeched, effectively flinging the frog off him (more likely, the frog decided his new residence was far too loud to settle into comfortably and leapt off) and backed away. “It touched me!” 

Din, still laughing too much to be helpful in any way, did his best to make sure the frog bounced away to safety, away from Corin’s frantic footfalls. 

“He’s gone, dear heart.” Din wheezed, thankful that he could take off his helmet to wipe at the tears in his eyes and get some much needed fresh air. “Are you alright?”

“No, you bastard!” Corin said, nearly frantic, but there was the beginnings of a smile on his face. “I felt that thing’s gross, slimy skin touch my hand and now it’ll never be clean again and I may never sleep peacefully.” 

Corin shudders. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Din sticks his lower lip out in a pout, glad his husband can see his face when it brings a laugh out of Corin. The Mandalorian wraps an arm around him, bringing him in close so he can kiss his forehead, still laughing slightly. “What if I catch him and feed him to the child? Would that be a just end?” 

“Hm.” Corin hummed, obviously loving the extra attention from his husband as he leaned into his side, head resting against Din’s chest. “I suppose that would be fair.” 

“Then it shall be done.” 

“This is the way?” Corin teased, tapping his hip slightly against Din’s. 

“This is the way.” Din answered.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :/


End file.
